Pandora's Icebox
by Fenris5000
Summary: Matt, Tai and TK friendship fic set in the snowy peaks of Japan... Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  We do not own Digimon, we just like writing about them.

**Pandora's Icebox**

By Fenris5000—Angelica 

            TK rolled his eyes for the ninth time in the last half hour.  His big brother Matt was sitting in the front passenger seat of the minivan ignoring TK and their best friend Tai Kamiya.  TK sighed audibly as he watched Tai repeatedly poke at the back of Matt's head with the straw from his grape, cola and orange mixed flavored slushy drink.

            Matt's shoulder blades contracted, but he did not turn around.

            TK bit his lip.  How long would it take before Tai drove Matt over the edge?  He glanced out the icy window and scratched some of the frost away to see better.  Maybe this little snowboarding trip had been a mistake.  Sure it was his and Kari's idea to get Matt and Tai to be friends again, but so far it looked like a mistake.  After all, he and Kari were only human and were capable of making the odd mistake.

            Poke, poke, poke, po…

            Matt whirled around and grabbed the straw in a heartbeat, glaring at the boy with the impossibly big spiky brown hair.  Probably if Tai still sported a pair of goggles, Matt would have pulled them and let them go 'THWAK' against Tai's head.  "Tai." Matt said in a calm quiet tone.  "If you touch my hair one more time, I'll knock your teeth out."

            "Matt!" Mr. Ishida said from the driver's seat, glancing at his oldest son sternly.  "Is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

            Tai smirked.  "Oh, haven't you heard, Mr. Ishida?  Matt and me are not friends anymore.  Isn't that right, Matt."

            Matt turned back around and put his headphones on.  "Whatever."

            "Come on you two." TK whined.  "I wanted this trip to be fun!  It won't be any fun if the two of you are sulking or trying to irritate the other."

            "Here here." Mr. Ishida agreed from the front.  "Why don't you two declare a truce just for the weekend, huh?  Shake hands.  For TK?"

            Matt's head bent forward.  "It's not that simple, Dad."

            TK frowned.  All he needed was for one of them to say they'd go half way.  The other one would be honor bound to do the same.  "Come on Matt, just for the weekend." He paused, waiting for Matt to turn around.  He didn't.  "Please?"

            Tai reached over and jabbed Matt in the shoulder.  "I can't believe you wouldn't do it for TK, dude." He turned to TK.  "For you, I'll just pretend I'm not angry with Matt."

            Matt turned around slowly and glared at Tai.  "Hey, I'm not the one who started this stupid fight, remember?  I'm not even mad at you.  Yeah, we can call a truce for the weekend."

            TK smiled, wondering what exactly the whole fight was about anyway.  Neither Matt nor Tai had spilled a thing.

            The van pulled into a large parking lot and rolled to a stop smack dab in front of the largest cabin.  Mr. Ishida turned around to face the three boys.  "Now you boys keep out of trouble.  If I hear that anything even remotely related to trouble has happened, I'll be here so fast to drag you back to Odaiba that your heads will spin." He smiled.  "Otherwise, have fun guys." He glanced at TK.  "Good luck."

            TK gulped.  Did dad know what the fight was all about?

            Matt was about to get out.  "Wait Matt; don't forget these." Mr. Ishida handed a package to his oldest son.  "Now don't you forget about them."

            Matt sighed, cramming the package into his sports bag.  "Okay Dad.  See you on Sunday."

            Mr. Ishida waved as he drove away.

            TK stared at Matt suspiciously.  "What was that all about, Matt?"

            Matt shrugged.  "Dad didn't want me to forget to take my vitamins.  He's been working on a documentary about them and decided I probably have a vitamin deficiency, so he bought a truckload of them." He led the way into the chalet.

            Tai rolled his eyes.  'I hate vitamins."

            Matt looked over his shoulder at them.  "They're not so bad.  At least dad buys the chewable kind."

            The three adventurers signed in at the front desk and proceeded to their room.  Matt dropped his stuff and then himself onto the bed beside the window and closed his eyes.

            Tai dropped his stuff on the same bed.  "Hey, who said you get the window-bed?"

            Matt opened one eye blearily.  "You want it?  It's yours." He sat up and grabbed his bag.

            Tai pushed him back.  "Who says it's mine.  Maybe TK wants it."

            TK put his bags on the middle bed and sat down heavily.  "I don't care.  I actually would rather have the middle bed." He had to keep those two from killing each other.

            Matt glared up at Tai.  "Can I get up yet?"

            Tai removed his hand and stepped back.  "Oh keep your stupid window-bed." He grabbed his stuff and stomped over to the other bed and plopped himself down on it.

            TK glanced at Matt, who just sighed and shrugged before lying back down.  TK frowned.  Maybe dad was right.  Matt didn't seem to be as energetic as usual.

            "Hey Matt." TK whispered.

            Matt's head turned so he could see his younger brother.  "Mhmm?"

            "Are you going to take those vitamins now?"

            Matt brought his arm up over his eyes.  "I knew I shouldn't have told you about them." He sat up.  "I'm supposed to take them with food."

            TK checked his watch.  "We missed supper.  Evening Coffee is in four hours." He grabbed his packsack.  "I've got some snacks in my bag."

            Tai leapt off the bed as if he'd been shot.  "Come on you guys!  We didn't come here to wait for meals.  Let's get a couple of night runs in before bedtime.  We can eat later."

            TK joined him.  "Okay, you're right.  Coming, Matt?"

            Matt got up as well.  "Alright, lead the way, TK."

            Tai laughed.  "Hey, that rhymed.  Maybe you should write a song about our trip."

*     *     *

            TK zipped his parka up and readjusted the big warm hood over his extra warm thermal toque on his head.  If he didn't get outside soon, he was going to die of acute heat stroke.  He had on two pairs of socks, a pair of long blue thermal underwear (that he had bought on-line at blueunderwear.com) under a jogging suit that was under his electric blue snowsuit.  Okay, so he felt like a giant marshmallow man, at least he'd be warm.

            Tai was struggling to get his ski jacket closed over the three wooly sweaters he was wearing.  Once he finally got it (with a mighty grunt), he topped off his look with a pair of fluorescent green earmuffs.  It wasn't like Tai could find a hat to cover his enormous hair.

            "Come on Matt!" Tai yelled at the bathroom door.  "We're ready to go here!"

            Matt came out wearing his black leather jacket, matching gloves, black jeans and sunglasses.

            TK gawked at him.  "You're wearing that?  Where are your snow-pants?"

            Tai frowned, "Where is your parka?"

            Matt frowned back.  "I don't have any snow-pants and this is my parka.  Come on, let's go before you guys start to melt."

            "Matt, you're going to freeze." TK said, not budging from his spot.

            "TK, if I get cold, I'll come back in." Matt declared firmly.  "We're not going to be out for that long anyway."

            TK sighed in defeat.  "Okay."  He grabbed his packsack and tried to put it on.  "A little help here, please."

            Tai groaned.  "TK, that pack will never fit on your back with that stupid house you're wearing."  He grabbed the pack from the younger boy and inspected the straps.  "This stupid bag may not even fit over my coat."

            Matt sighed.  "Here, put it on my back."

            "Thanks Matt."  TK smiled.

*     *     *

            The three boys walked to the main snowboard hill and strapped their equipment on.

            "I think I'm wearing too many layers." TK admitted, straightening, his face glowing red from exertion.  He tried to bend, but did not get too far.

            Matt smiled.  "Catch you guys at the bottom." He pushed off the lip of the hill and glided down, leaving TK and Tai eating a spray of snow.

            Tai cleared the snow from his face and shook the flakes from his hair.  "That jerk."

            TK awkwardly bent over and removed his snowboard.  "I think I'm going back to our room to lose some of these layers.  This is too hot, even outside in the snow."

            Tai did a few warm-up exercises to see if his motion was hampered.  It was.  "I guess I might as well join you.  I don't exactly want to accidentally end up looking like a pretzel."  They walked a bit in a comfortable silence.  It was so peaceful.  The delicate little snowflakes were blowing gently around them.

            TK caught a few on his tongue, just for old times sake.  "Hey Tai." He asked, getting bored watching snowflakes.  "What are you and my brother fighting about?"

            The tall brown-haired boy cocked his head to the side.  "You mean Matt hasn't told you?"

            TK shook his head.  "I asked him and he said it was nothing.  He almost didn't come this weekend when he found out you were invited too."

            "Well." Tai began, scratching his head with a gloved hand.  "You remember that basketball game I invited everyone to come watch about a week ago?"

            TK grimaced, remembering how badly Tai's team had been stomped, eliminating any chances they had in the league playoffs.  "Yeah.  What about it?"

            "Every single person gave me their word they'd be there." Tai replied.  "To cheer us on.  It was the most important game of the whole season.  You, Kari, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Yolei, Davis, and Ken were there, even Mimi came special from America for me.    Everyone but Matt." Tai kicked at the snow.  "He said he'd be there, and didn't even bother to show up."

            TK bit his lip.  "Did he at least say why?"

            Tai laughed harshly.  "Yeah.  He said he forgot."

            TK's eyebrows soared, disappearing under his toque.  "Gee, that isn't like Matt."

            "No, it's not." Tai agreed, pulling his jacked up around his neck higher.  The wind felt like it was picking up, and the snow was starting to get heavier.  "It may sound petty and all that, but it was important to me."

            "He must have had a reason for forgetting." TK muttered.  His brother was the digidestined holder of the crest for friendship.  No matter what, Matt always respected his friends.  Even when his life seemed to be crumbling down around him and he felt unworthy of his crest, in his heart, his sense of friendship always pulled him out of the darkness.

            "Well he didn't share it with me." Tai shouted over the howling wind.

            "TK!" A voice carried over from about fifteen meters away.  "Tai!"

            "Matt?" TK yelled back.  Now what was he doing coming back already?

            They met near a tree at the edge of the hill.  "Hey." Matt gasped, bending forward to catch his breath.  "They're closing the slopes…  there's a blizzard coming."

            Tai grinned.  "I think it's already here."

            Matt finally recovered, straightening.  "This is nothing Tai.  They're expecting about two feet over night."

            Tai paled.  Two feet?

            "Come on, let's get back to the Chalet." TK urged.  "We can have a nice cup of cocoa and sit by the fire."

            Tai nodded, starting to walk, only to trip on his loosened bootlace.  He lurched over sideways into TK, who lurched over into Matt, and the three rolled over the lip of the hill and started sliding down at a break-neck speed.

            Almost as soon as it started, it was done when Matt slammed into a tree, followed closely by TK, then Tai.

            Tai rolled over with a groan.  "Are we there yet?"

            TK sat up as best he could in his giant parka and wiped the snow out of his face.  It didn't help very much; and it was really coming down.  He glanced over at Matt, who still had not yet moved.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!  Thanks to all of you who left such nice reviews for Chapter One!

Disclaimer:  We do not own Digimon, we just like writing about them.

Pandora's Icebox Chapter 2 By Fenris5000—Angelica 

            TK sat up as best he could in his giant parka and wiped the snow out of his face.  It didn't help very much, it was really coming down.  He glanced over at Matt who had not yet moved.  "Hey Matt." He reached over and shook his brother's shoulder.

            Matt groaned, still not moving.

            "Matt?" TK scrambled closer.  "Matt.  Matt, are you okay?  Say something.  Say anything.  Yell at Tai." He rolled Matt over, the older blond clutched his side, groaning and rolled over the rest of the way, gasping; his face contorted from pain.  "Come on Matt, what hurts?" TK asked quietly, trying to keep the fear from his voice.  He had never seen his brother in this much agony before.  His face had gone stark white.

            Matt lay still, trying to get his breathing steadied.

            Tai crawled over with a concerned look.  "Gee Matt, you don't look too good."

            "No…  kidding." Matt gasped, slamming his eyelids shut.  It hurt so much he felt like he was going to throw up.

            "Matt?" TK whispered.  "Tell me what to do."

            Tai stood up as he watched Matt flinch at TK's gentle touch.

            "We've got to find shelter guys." Tai replied, eyeing the ski hill.  It was deserted.  Darn it, shouldn't the ski patrol be out looking for stragglers?  If they waited until after the storm passed, they would just find three frozen icy-pops.  "Do either of you know this area?" Tai asked hopefully.

            TK shook his head absently.

            Matt took as deep a breath as was possible in his current condition and struggled to sit up with TK's help.  A small whimper escaped him as he realized it hurt even more sitting up.  His vision started going dim.  "There's… a cave… that way." He gasped, wrapping his arms around his midsection.  His head pounded in tempo with his heartbeat.  

            "Which way?" TK wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders.

            Matt's head tipped forward.  No, he couldn't pass out.  He pointed out the direction.  "It's close." He added in the same hissing voice.

            TK quickly looked up at Tai with imploring eyes.  "Tai, we're going to have to carry him.  I don't think he'll make it on his own." He felt Matt slump into him.  "He's passed out." TK felt his own breath quicken as he pulled his brother into a tighter embrace.  This was all his fault!  Matt would never have gotten hurt if they had stayed in Odaiba.  What a dumb idea, going snowboarding.  He felt the tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

            Tai took a deep breath and took a hold of Matt's arm that was not enfolded in TK's parka.  "Come on Dude, let's find that cave." He offered TK a hand up.

*     *     *

            The cave was close.  They had nearly missed it though; the snowdrift had almost rendered it invisible.  If they hadn't been desperately looking for it, they would have passed by it completely.

            They laid Matt down in the furthest corner of the cave and looked around in the dark.  "We need to build a fire." Tai replied, watching TK try to gently remove his brother's leather jacket.  "Leave it on him.  It'll keep him warm."  He advised, shaking the snow from his own jacket and hair.

            TK wiped his eyes with his fists.  "I wanted to see how badly he's hurt.  I just needed to unzip it." He started lightly probing Matt's right side, the one he had seemed to be trying to protect earlier.

            Matt groaned, trying to roll away, only to stop with a choked whimper.

            "Ribs." TK muttered.  He felt Matt's skull and found a bump near his temple.  Probably a concussion.  Great.  He looked up and noticed Tai had gone back out.  For firewood?  He hoped so.  It was so cold, and Matt wasn't dressed for it.  He unhooked the packsack, which had slid to the side and eased it off his brother's shoulder.  Matt was starting to shiver.  TK sighed in frustration; did that mean he was cold or could he be going into shock?  No, he did not want to go there.  Not yet.

            "Matt?" TK smoothed his brother's blond hair off his forehead gently.  "Matt?  Please wake up." He gently squeezed Matt's hand.

            Tai lumbered back in carrying an armload of broken branches and twigs.  "I sure hope these are dry enough." He commented as he set them down near where TK and Matt were resting.  "And please tell me you've got a box of matches in your packsack."

            "Of course I've got matches." TK spluttered.  "That was the first thing I packed!" He dug into the bag and pulled the box out.  He also grabbed his mini flashlight and first aid kit.  He handed the matches to Tai and shone the flashlight over Matt's quivering form and scowled at his utterly useless little box of band-aids and tube of topical antibacterial ointment.  He weighed the bottle of aspirin thoughtfully in his hand.  Hadn't he read somewhere it was dangerous to give a person aspirin if they'd hurt their head?  He couldn't be sure.  Better to err on the side of caution.  He sighed, putting the bottle in the kit again.  One band-aid would cover the little cut above the bump on Matt's temple.  Matt's eyes fluttered open when TK pressed the band-aid lightly.

            "Hey Matt, welcome back." TK whispered softly, reaching into his bag for the thermos.

            Matt smiled briefly.  "What happened?" He took a breath and started coughing, his face contorting in pain again as he rolled onto his right side, clutching his ribs.  He stopped, sagging back with a long groan.

            TK pulled his zipper down and took his parka off.  He draped it over Matt with a worried frown.  "Tai, is that fire coming or not?" It was a lot colder without his coat on.

            Tai fanned the tiny flames gently.  "Yeah it's coming, it's coming." He watched it, crossing his fingers.  It had better keep burning.  By the looks of things, poor TK was on the verge of panic.  The flames finally took and began to crackle.  Success!  He joined TK at Matt's side and watched TK rummaging through his packsack.

            "Eureka!" The younger blond shouted, pulling a tall stainless steel thermos out.

            Matt looked up with weary eyes.  No wonder that pack had been so heavy.  TK must have packed everything but the kitchen sink in it.

            TK opened the thermos and poured some sweet smelling steaming liquid into the lid.  "Hot cocoa." He said, offering it to Matt first.

            Matt shook his head.  "No thanks TK.  I'm not thirsty." He pushed TK's parka off.  "You'd better put your coat back on, we don't want you getting sick too." He started coughing again.

            Tai gulped, just watching was painful enough.

            Once it subsided, Matt collapsed back down again shivering.  TK frowned and gently placed his hand on his brother's sweat beaded forehead.  "What do you mean too?  Aw Matt, you're burning up." He brought the thermos lid to Matt's lips.  "You may not think you're thirsty Matt, but you are going to drink this whether you like it or not."

            "Yeah." Tai agreed.

            Matt shuddered.

            TK sighed.  "Man.  How did he get sick so fast?"

            Tai shrugged.  "Well, he didn't take those vitamins."  Though he had never heard of a person getting sick just because they missed taking their vitamins for one day.  He'd have to ask his mom.  She knew a lot about vitamins.  Too much actually.  The awful taste of fungus cookies still lingered in his mouth sometimes, even though he had not eaten one in over a year.

            Matt's eyes drooped closed.

            "Matt!" TK yelped, causing his brother to jerk, opening his bloodshot blue eyes slightly.  "You can't go to sleep.  You hurt your head."

            Matt winced.  "Not so loud, huh?" He coughed some more.

            "Drink this." TK ordered, lifting Matt's shoulders and head.  "Drink this or I'll tell Jun you think she's a real hottie."

            If possible, Matt grew even paler.  "You wouldn't." He scowled.

            TK grinned.  "Ah, brotherly love…"

            Matt turned his scowl on to Tai.  "Hey watch it, the last one to made a crack like that got a real eye-opener."

            TK took that opportunity to force some of the warm sweet beverage into his brother.  Matt was too surprised and feeble to argue.  After a few sips however, he brought his hand up to indicate he was done.

            "A little more, Bro." TK said.

            Matt sagged back.  "I'm not joking here TK, that's all I'm having.  If you want me to drink something, figure out a way to make it water.  I'm a little queasy here."

            TK frowned.  "Are you dizzy?"

            Matt sighed, letting his eyes close again.  "A little."

            Tai grunted.  "That's some cracked rib job." He looked closer.  "Aw nuts, did you say he hurt his head too?"

            TK nodded.  "Yeah, but I don't think that would cause his fever and cough.  I knew he wasn't dressed as warmly as us, but I figured it was warm enough." He bit his lip.

            "Maybe he caught a bug." Tai murmured, taking a glove off and placing his hand on Matt's forehead.  "Hmmm, still hot."

            Matt's eyes popped open and he proceeded to glare at his companions.  "Do you guys mind not talking about me like I'm not here?  If you must know, I've just gotten over a cold.  It's back, okay?" He squirmed painfully to sit up and lean against the wall.

            TK put the parka back on his brother, wrapping it around him securely.  "Matt, I've got two sweaters and snow-pants on here.  I don't need that… that house on me too." He reached into his first aid kit and looked for some cough medicine.  "Here." He gave it to Tai.  "Make him take some of this." He took the thermos lid and dumped the cocoa.  "Thank goodness I brought the thermos with the metal lid." He said as he got up to get some snow.  "I'll be back in a minute."

            Tai looked at the bottle doubtfully.  "I don't suppose he's got a spoon in there, huh?"

            Matt rolled his eyes, reaching for the bottle.  He took the lid off it and sniffed cautiously.  It smelled like poison.  He could feel that tickle at the back of his throat re-emerging.  He sighed.  So he had a choice.  He could A:  Die from ingesting poison, or B:  Die from pain in the ribs due to coughing.  Too bad there was not a 'C' to choose from.  He shrugged, holding his nose and shot back an estimated one-teaspoon of the poison.  He gagged it down, feeling his eyes water.  "Oh please tell me it's one of those 'one dose will do you' remedies." He gasped, getting nauseous on the lingering aftertaste.

            "Good boy Matt." Tai grinned like an imbecile.

            TK came back with the lid full of snow.  "Pretty gross isn't it." He made a face.  "I put it in the first aid kit after my last cold.  Mom bought it for me." He put the tin lid near the glowing embers in the fire.

            Matt was still running his tongue around in his mouth.  Was it his imagination, or was his tongue going numb?  "It tastes like paint thinner.  What are you trying to do, kill me with the cure?"

            Tai chuckled.  "Since when have you tasted paint thinner, Matt?"

            "Ha ha." Matt replied.

            TK brought the lid to Matt.  The snow was mostly melted.  "Drink.  Pretend it's a slushy."

            Matt obeyed.  Water he could deal with.  The cocoa just irritated his throat.  Besides, he just had to get that awful aftertaste out of his mouth.  He managed to drink the whole cup.

            "That's good Matt." TK grinned, taking the cup back.  He watched his brother's eyes start to droop closed again.  "No Matt.  You can't sleep yet."

            Matt yawned.  "Aw come on TK, have a heart.  I just need a little power nap here.  Please?"

            TK sat back on his heels.  "Sorry Matt.  I know you're tired, but I'd never forgive myself if you died in your sleep." He glanced over at Tai.  "Come on Tai, we have to get some type of conversation going here or he'll go to sleep."

            Tai sat up.  "We could tell jokes."

            Matt shook his head.  "Not if you're going to make me laugh we won't.  My side hurts."

            Tai grinned.  "Ha!  There.  You admitted that I tell funny jokes." He took a sip from the thermos.

            Matt laughed a bit.  "Ah.  I never said you told funny jokes.  TK.  He tells funny jokes." He was clutching his side grimacing.  "But I guess you make funny faces."

            TK frowned.  "Okay, no jokes.  No funny faces.  What does that leave?"

            Tai sighed.  "I know how to keep him awake and relatively pain free."

            "What?" Matt asked, his breathing still a bit ragged.

            "How come you missed my game?" Tai asked softly, watching Matt intently.

            Matt looked down.  "I told you that already." He stated firmly.  "I said I forgot.  I do that sometimes."

            TK rubbed his eyes.  "You guys both agreed on a truce, remember?"

            Tai smiled thinly.  "Hey, you wanted me to come up with a way to keep Matt alert, didn't you?  Laughter hurts physically, so the next emotion to play with is anger."

            Matt sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.  His bloodshot blue eyes regarded Tai sadly.  They looked funny next to the paleness of his skin and the dark circles around them.  "I'm not mad at you Tai.  You're mad at me."

            "Not mad." Tai said, unzipping his jacket a bit.  He sat back against the wall opposite Matt.  "Maybe I'm just disappointed, you know?" He started playing with the clip on his glove.  "I asked you all to come, as my cheering squad.  I know we probably would have still lost, but since you weren't there, I felt let down.  Maybe we could have beaten the other team if you'd been there."

            Matt's eyes blazed.  "So you lost because I didn't come?" His voice rose slightly.  "Everyone else was there.  I'm only one person.  I've come to plenty of your games.  I've missed plenty of your games.  Why this one?"

            "It was the last game of the season." Tai said, pulling both gloves on the dropping his hands into his lap.  "I don't have all that many seasons left." He watched Matt through narrowed eyes.  "I told you how important it was.  How could you forget?  If you had something 'better' to do, why didn't you tell me?  We were actually getting worried about you out there."

            "Look Tai, it's done.  Get over it.  I didn't show up.  Life's like that.  People don't always do what they are supposed to do." He started coughing again.

            TK sighed, sidling up to his brother to rub his back.  This wasn't working either; Tai was just getting Matt all worked up.  He checked his watch.  Maybe if Matt stayed up one hour, they could let him have a nap.

            "Just tell me why you didn't come and I'll leave you alone." Tai stated, watching as Matt's coughing subsided and he got his breath back.

            Matt sat back again.  The room was dark, the shadows from the fire danced along the walls and ceiling of the cave.  He looked up at Tai, but couldn't see his face.  His vision was starting to blur.  "You promise?"

            Tai nodded.  TK patted his brother on the shoulder encouragingly.

            Matt sighed.  "Alright.  On Friday, I was at school in the morning.  At lunch, I went to the nurse's office because I didn't feel so good.  She kept me there because she didn't think I looked very good.  I fell asleep and didn't wake up until she woke me up.  It was four thirty.  She wanted to go home.  She called my dad to drive me home."

            TK's jaw dropped.  "And Dad actually came?"

            Matt nodded.  "If he hadn't, I would have come to the gym to catch the last part of the game." He blinked a few times.

            "Well why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Tai demanded.

            Matt shrugged slightly.  "I don't know." The room was dimming.

            "All you had to say was:  Gee Tai, I'm really sorry, but I was sick." Tai continued.  "How hard is that?  One little sentence."

            "Leave him alone Tai." TK piped up as he watched Matt's eyes droop shut and his head tip forward.  "I think he's passed out again."

            Tai shrugged.  "Let him sleep, I think he'll be okay."

            TK turned worried eyes on Tai.  "He'd better be." He moved nearer to Matt and tried to move him into what was hopefully a more comfortable position.

            "I just can't believe he couldn't tell me the truth." Tai replied, scratching his head.

            TK had Matt laying down.  "Well maybe he was embarrassed.  You know, he probably just thought it would sound lame." He tucked the parka around his brother again and sat back, placing his hand on Matt's forehead.  Still hot.  Maybe a little snow-pack would bring the fever down.  He wished he'd melted more snow.  Matt needed fluids.

            "Lame?  I don't know, I think:  'I forgot' sounds even lamer." Tai responded.

            "Well maybe you didn't give him a chance to explain." TK muttered under his breath.

            Tai frowned.  "And just what's that supposed to mean?"

            TK shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't know.  Sometimes you say things without thinking Tai.  We're your friends.  Sometimes we call you on it and sometimes it's just easier to ignore you.  When you talked to Matt after the game, what did you say?"

            "I don't remember that, TK." Tai responded, slouching.

            "What color socks did you wear yesterday?"

            "Blue.  What's that got to do with it?"

            TK shook his head.  "Nothing."

            Tai rolled his eyes.  "I called him on Saturday and asked him politely why he missed my game."

            "He was probably still sick on Saturday." TK reminded him.  "He cancelled an outing with Sora and Mimi on Sunday."

            Tai felt about three inches tall.  "Okay, okay, so we've established that I'm the bad guy here.  Don't rub it in, TK."

            "Okay." TK smiled.  "So you're not mad at Matt anymore?"

            Tai smiled.  "I guess I'm not." He sat forward to poke at the fire with a stick.  It was starting to die down a little bit.  They didn't need it to go out in the middle of the night.

To be continued…


	3. Pandora's IceboxChapter 3

Disclaimer:  We do not own Digimon.  We just like writing about them.

A/N:  Many thanks for the nice reviews you guys left for the previous two chapters.

Pandora's Icebox—Chapter three 

**By Fenris5000—Angelica**

            A few hours dragged by, and Tai awoke to a chattering sound.  He opened his eyes and squinted into the darkness.  The fire had gotten pretty low after both he and TK had nodded off.

            "What's that terrible noise?" He grumbled, sitting up, yawning hugely.

            "My teeth." Came the quiet response.

            "Huh?" Tai said, feeling kind of sleepy still.

            "My teeth." Matt repeated from his prone position.  "If you have a problem with it, then I suggest you go find another cave." His teeth continued to chatter.

            Tai ambled over and noticed TK had spread some socks on Matt's forehead that were leaking water down Matt's temples and into his hair.  "Aw cute.  Hey Matt, TK put a pair of snow-filled socks on your head."

            Matt pulled an arm out of the parka and reached up to remove the socks.  "Well the snow is long gone.  And it's making me cold."

            "That's the idea!"

            "Then why do you guys have me all bundled up in TK's parka?"

            Tai pouted, taking the socks.  "Hey, don't ask me, I'm not exactly a doctor."

            Matt nodded, still shivering.  "Well you're not exactly a boy scout either.  Is your fire out or what?  I'm freezing."

            Tai grabbed his stick and started prodding the fire carefully.  "You're lucky you're sick and injured, Ishida, or I'd have to teach you some manners."

            TK's head popped up.  "Hey, are you threatening my big brother?" He asked sleepily, sitting up and stretching.  He eyed his two companions suspiciously.  "Hey, what happened to the fire?"

            "I'll get it going again." Tai said in an annoyed tone.  "Sheesh, some people get all excited about nothing."

            TK reached over and placed his hand on Matt's forehead.  He nodded thoughtfully.  "I think it's getting cooler."

            Matt rolled his eyes.  "Well duh, you put snow on it, I guess it might get cooler."

            TK grabbed the nearby thermos lid and grinned evilly.  "Well since you're awake, you might as well try to get some water down." He had filled the cup before going to sleep, in case Matt awoke and needed some.  He lifted Matt's head and shoulders off the floor and supported him.  "Your forehead is cooler, but your back is still hot and sweaty." He laid his brother back down.

            "The parka is keeping me nice and toasty warm." Matt said, grinning.

            Tai frowned.  He had finally gotten the fire going strong again.  "Hey, I thought you said you were freezing."

            "TK said I'm hot and sweaty." Matt laughed.  "How can I be freezing?" He clutched his ribs, moaning slightly.  "Owww."

            "Easy Matt." TK said soothingly.  "Here, have an energy bar." He had dug a few from the bottom of his bag.

            Matt eyed it with distaste.  He didn't really like them when he was feeling good, why would he want to choke one down while he was feeling sick?  "Maybe later." He said.  He struggled to sit up again, his head was feeling a little bit better after his sleep, but his back was getting sore.  He was probably laying on a rock or something.

            TK helped him up and eased him up against the wall of the cave.  "Come on, just one bite?"

            "I'll have one." Tai stated.  He was suddenly famished.  Maybe if Matt saw Tai munching, he'd change his mind.  "Mmmm.  Raspberry chocolate, my favorite."

            Matt made a face.  He looked at his watch with a sigh.

            TK ripped open the wrapper of one of the remaining bars and broke a small piece off and handed it to his brother.  "Come on Matt, its peanut butter.  You love peanut butter and chocolate." He watched as Matt sniffed it.  "Besides, it's good for you."

            Matt broke it in half.  "I don't have any appetite for it TK, but I am still a little bit thirsty."

            TK jumped up.  "I'll go get you some more water.  I'll be right back." He grabbed the thermos lid and bolted for the cave exit.

            Tai watched as Matt rubbed his eyes.  "You'd better eat it Matt.  TK will have a nervous breakdown if you don't."

            The blond sighed, eyeing the two pieces of tough chocolate.  Just the thought of them made his temples throb.  "Tai, are you finished yours?"

            Tai was still chewing.  "No.  They are kind of chewy." He was running his tongue around his teeth trying to get the gooey nougat out of them.

            "I have a headache Tai.  Do you think all that chewing is really going to help me?"

            Tai frowned.  "Well I don't know.  We just want you to get some food in you.  We're worried about you." He smiled.  "If you really don't want to eat it, I don't care, but TK'll know, and he might not be very impressed."

            TK came back in with a cup full of snow.  He nodded.  "Yeah, what he said." He placed the cup near the flames again.  "It stopped snowing finally." He watched the orange flames lick the cup.  "It's almost daylight, so I think I'll head back to the lodge to see if I can get some help."

            Matt shook his head.  "No way.  If you get lost…" He broke off to start coughing, he grabbed his ribs and his eyes were tightly closed.

            Tai reached for the first aid kit.  "Yummy.  It looks like its time for some more of that tasty cough syrup."

            Matt was still trying to stop coughing.  He glared at Tai through red watering eyes.

            "Here, take this quick." The big haired teen handed the bottle to the finally recovering Matt.  "Drink it before you start up again."

            The blond leaned back, breathing in gasps, accepting the small bottle with a curled lip.

            TK got up.  "Okay, take your medicine and rest easy Matt, I'm going now.  Don't worry; I'll leave a trail.  I won't get lost." He looked at Tai.  "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"

            "Right Chief." Tai saluted.  "Here, take my coat.   I don't need it just to stay here and baby-sit."  

            A few minutes later, the two were sitting in a comfortable silence.  Matt was sipping the warmed water and Tai was fumbling around in TK's bag putting the cough medicine away.

            "Tai." Matt said finally, setting the cup down.  "Um, I'd like to apologize for not giving you the whole story and missing your game and all." He shrugged.  "Sometimes I think I would have deserved the crest of selfishness more than the crest of friendship.  I'm really sorry."

            "Hmm." Tai said, coming out of TK's bag with a handful of apples.  "Apology accepted on one condition."

            Matt nodded.  "Okay, name it." He cleared his throat.

            "You have to accept my apology first." Tai said, scratching his head, looking uncomfortable.  "Um, I was a really big first class jerk.  I can't believe I nearly let our friendship go down the toilet on account of a stupid basketball game." He handed Matt one of the apples.  "And I think I've got dibs on the crest of selfishness, Dude."

            The blond shrugged his shoulders, wincing.  "Okay, I humbly accept your apology." He took a bite out of the apple and smiled.

            "Good." Tai replied.  "And I'll er, explain everything to all the other guys.  I um, kind of tarnished your good name." He grinned sheepishly at his best friend and took a huge bite of his apple as well.

            Matt sighed.  "So that's why I was getting all those dirty looks.  I thought Sora and Mimi were mad at me for canceling our trip to the movie on Sunday."

            Tai nearly choked on his apple.  "What?  You guys were going to a movie and didn't invite me?" He spluttered.  "Huh!  Some friend you are!  I can't believe you guys would do that to me."

            "Well Tai, it's kind of hard to go to a movie with you.  If the people sitting behind you aren't asking you to remove your enormous 'hat', you are busy telling us all about the plot of the movie because you looked it's website up on the Internet." Matt stated with a grin.  "Ooh, here comes the good part—Mimi, Sora, you'd better not look!" He continued in a pretty good imitation of Tai's voice.

            "Huh!  I never do that!!" Tai shouted, taking another bite of his apple, only to get a bunch of seeds stuck in his teeth.

            "You do too!"

            "Do not!"

            "Do too!"

*     *     *

            TK leapt off the lead snowmobile the instant it stopped right at the entrance of their cave.  "Come on, they're in here!" He shouted to the ski patrol team that he'd found to help.  He didn't even reach the Chalet; they were out looking for the three boys.  Their dad had called during the night to see how they were doing, and he raised the roof when he found out that the boys had not returned to their room that evening.  Good old Dad.

            He quickly walked into the cave and was met by two very loud, angry voices.  "Matt!  Tai!" TK said smiling as he approached them.

            "And another thing!" Tai yelled, his face was as red as a tomato.  "You were right:  you do deserve the crest of selfishness--and the crest of dishonesty, and the crest of meanness, and the crest of…"

            Matt bristled.  If he was in any pain, it was obvious he couldn't feel it.  "Oh yeah?  Well at least I don't deserve the crest of stupidity, or the crest of REALLY, REALLY bad hair!"

            "Guys!" TK shouted.  "I'm here to rescue you."

            "The crest of deception is all yours!" Tai yelled.

            "Well you've got the crest of jealousy all to yourself you… you… Goggle brain!" Matt spat.

            "Matt!  Tai!  Didn't you hear me?  I've brought the ski patrol." TK said, getting between them.

            Tai's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger.  "Jealous?  Of who?  You?  In your dreams Ishida."

            "Then why are you getting so mad?  You're jealous."

            The ski patrollers came in the stood beside TK.  "Which one is hurt?"

            TK pointed to Matt.  "My brother." Though at the moment he did not look injured.  He was sitting up and yelling just as loudly as Tai.

            "I'm not jealous!" Tai repeated.

            TK rubbed his ear.

            "Should we leave them and come back later?" The lady ski patroller named Leah asked TK with troubled eyes.

            TK shrugged.  "I don't know.  Maybe they'll notice us once we start moving them around and poking at them." He moved over to his brother and felt his forehead.  It still felt too warm, and now his skin was flushed and sweaty.

            "Yes you are!" Matt still had his eyes trained on Tai.

            TK took Matt by the shoulders.  "Matt, snap out of it." He shook him a few times.

            "Owww.  TK, would you quit that?" Matt gently slapped his younger brother away with a frown.  He groaned and leaned back against the wall.  "Oh.  I don't feel so good." He managed before his eyelids drifted shut.

            Tai pouted.  "Am not."

            "Would you quit that?" TK exploded.  "I thought you two had worked his whole mess out."

            Matt's eyes popped back open.  "We had."

            Tai's jaw hung open for a moment.  "Until I found out he, Sora and Mimi were sneaking off to see a movie together behind my back."

            Two other ski patrollers brought in a little metal stretcher and approached Matt cautiously.  They probably figured he'd start yelling at Tai again.

            Matt rolled his eyes.  "It was not behind your back, okay?  Do I get mad when you go with them to the movies?  The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know." He paused as the ski patrollers lifted him onto the stretcher.  He winced.

            "Well you guys could have asked me to come along.  Maybe I wanted to see it too." Tai whined pathetically.

            "For your information." Matt began as the ski patrollers lifted the stretcher and started taking him out of the cave.  "We were going to see the exact same movie that you took Sora and Kari to last weekend."

            Tai frowned, following them.  "Well why would you guys want to see that movie?  It was dumb."

            Matt sighed.  "Mimi and I hadn't seen it, and Sora missed part of it when she had to go buy YOU another popcorn.  She wanted to see it again, and knew you hated it."

            "Oh." Tai replied softly.

            "You know Tai," TK began.  "Every time you open your mouth, you seem to end up looking like a dork." He grinned, shielding himself with his hands.  "And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

            Tai grunted.  "Okay, okay.  So I'm sorry.  Again.  So sue me already." He watched as the ski patrollers attached the stretcher to a sled on the back of a skidoo.

            "Apology accepted." Matt replied.

            TK sighed.  "Finally.  Now I think I'll have to keep you two apart for the rest of the day so you can't find something else to argue about."

            "No problem there." Leah said with a warm smile.  "I think your brother here is getting a free ride to the nearest hospital."

            "What?" Tai demanded.  "You mean you are going to take him away?  We are having a guys-bonding-weekend-thing here."

            "Tai." Matt said through gritted teeth.  "Just shut up and get on a skidoo."

            "I've got a great idea." Tai said grinning.  "TK and I will meet you at the hospital and we can continue this great weekend."

            Matt smiled.  "You'd do that for me?"

            "Sure." Tai declared.  "Shucks Dude, what are friends for?"

The End.


End file.
